


where it wasn't supposed to be

by atlantisairlock



Category: Chloe (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Camgirl!Chloe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/F, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, I'm Going to Hell, Inappropriate Behavior, Oh My God, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mandatory teacher/student au for all your gay ass femslash otps, inspired by madchen in uniform & loving annabelle as per normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	where it wasn't supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this i'm going to hell. 
> 
> chloe is 18 in this and cat is in her late 30s. 
> 
> title from 'i found' by amber run.

Sometimes Catherine really identifies with the FRIENDS theme song. 

She's aware she's got it lucky - a steady job in a respectable private school, nice little apartment in a quiet neighbourhood, a grown son who's overseeing wildly successful stage productions in Broadway and who dutifully calls home every Sunday. It's not a bad life. On good days, she could even say she's content. 

It's just... lonely. The apartment feels too big for one person; it always has, since David moved out so many years ago. Ten years of marriage meant that her circle of friends was mostly mutual, and when David left, they just faded off into the woodwork, too. She talks to her colleagues, goes out every now and then, but most of the time she ends up at home, flipping channels and working on the syllabus. 

It would be better, she thinks wryly, if the job was a little more rewarding. It's hard, when she's surrounded by spoiled, wealthy kids who know they're set for life no matter how bad the grades they pull in are, and treat school like a massive joke. It's tiring to deal with that on a day-to-day basis, and after putting up with it for all of her career?

Of course she'll admit it's not _all_ bad; her colleagues are decent, she really does enjoy teaching AP Bio, the salary she draws is higher than anything a teacher in a public school could dream of getting, and -

and there's Chloe.

Catherine knows she shouldn't have favourites, but in the kind of environment she teaches in, the good kids really stand out. Chloe is most definitely one of them. She's smart, but more importantly, she's earnest, driven and perceptive. She puts effort into her work, hands it in on time and speaks up in class. Catherine's taught her for three years now, watched her blossom from a struggling sophomore trying to scrape a passing grade in Bio to a senior with a solid 3.6 GPA. They've conversed about the more advanced concepts that Chloe seems to be interested in - she's talked about pursuing dance after graduation at some prestigious art academy that Catherine's never heard of, but she obviously appreciates the value of a well-rounded education and puts in her 100% for subjects that she knows won't have much practical application in her future, which is a pleasant divergence from the attitude possessed by her classmates. She knows by far that it's a little suspect, but she's not going to lie - Chloe is her favourite student and conversationalist. Talking to her colleagues is well and good, but Chloe's a breath of fresh air, makes her think, makes her consider her outlooks and viewpoints in a different light. She enjoys her company more than anyone else's. 

Most students know Chloe is Catherine's favourite. As far as she's aware, it doesn't faze them - they barely pay any attention to school as it is. Chloe certainly knows it, and revels in it, as far as Catherine can tell. 

She likes to think she's Chloe's favourite, too. Which makes her uncomfortable, when she thinks hard about it. She knows she has to be careful, toeing the line between feelings that are appropriate and those which aren't. But when Chloe flashes her that smile of hers and sits with her in the cafeteria to talk about the latest groundbreaking scientific study, all those worries just fade away. 

Catherine really, really likes her. 

 

 

In her defence,  _nothing_ would have happened if not for the resident top jock cum troublemaker extraordinaire of Wilson High, Caden Samwell.

It's a muggy Wednesday afternoon and Catherine's been feeling overwhelmed and irritable all day. It's been long and trying on all fronts, the sun is out with a vengeance and she has a pounding headache. She's tempted to snap viciously at the next person who pushes her buttons, and when Caden of all students crosses her path with a smirk on his face, Catherine stops dead in her tracks, doing her best to rein in her annoyance. "I'm not in a good mood, Samwell. Unless this is important, please don't try one of your wisecracks today." 

He smiles, raises his hands and winks. "Sorry, ma'am. Didn't mean to get in your way. Just wanted to pass you something. Thought you might find it... interesting," he drawls, pushing a post-it into her hand and swaggering off in the opposite direction, sticking it on another student's chest and patting him on the shoulder with a grin. 

"Hey, what the hell is this?" Catherine yells at his retreating form, but he's already turned the corner, whistling. She briefly considers chasing after him, but the heat is downright oppressive and if she doesn't get into her office and turn the air-conditioning up to full blast, she thinks she might collapse. She turns the post-it sticky-side-down to see what's been scrawled on the front.

It's a harmless looking web link -  _viewlite259.com_ \- with a line of jumbled letters and numbers written below, and something else printed in different coloured ink. Catherine squints hard, and manages to make out the words _tonight_ and _nine pm_.  _  
_

She almost tosses the post-it without another word, and perhaps that would have been smarter than tucking the slip of paper into her pocket. But the bin's a few meters away and not in the direction of her cubicle, so into her pocket the post-it goes.

She has to sit through three more meetings and mark a stack of badly done mock tests before she clocks off, so naturally Catherine forgets about the post-it until she gets home and shrugs off her coat. The post-it flutters out of her pocket onto the floor, unnoticed. It isn't until she's had a hot dinner, warm shower and some Tylenol that she walks into the living room and sees it on the carpet. Curiosity gets the better of her, and she sets her bowl of chips down on the coffee table, bending to pick it up. She looks at the clock, frowns. Five minutes to nine. 

On one hand, nothing that Caden Samwell is involved in could be good. On the other, there's nothing good on TV tonight, and she'll probably just end up thinking too much while some stand-up comic is cracking bad jokes on screen. 

"Ah, what the hell," Catherine mumbles to herself, and opens up Google Chrome on her laptop, typing the link into the search bar. A plain screen appears, a small box prompting a password. For a moment she's befuddled, and then she realises that must be what the row of random characters is. When she's entered the string of letters and numbers, another screen pops up, framed by a pastel pink background. It's a webcam stream into a large bedroom, walls whitewashed, devoid of any decor. Catherine feels a distinct discomfort roiling in her stomach - this looks  _extremely_ suspicious. She almost closes the tab right then and there, and that's when a girl pads on-screen.

Catherine nearly falls off the sofa. It's  _Chloe._ Chloe, dressed in a satiny negligee that flatters her body immensely. There's an unfamiliar sultry look on her face that makes her look a lot older than she really is. Her eyes are dark as she lounges on her bed, legs crossed, looking every bit in her element.

"Hello, girls," she purrs, and a shot of arousal hits Catherine like a truck. She nearly slams her laptop shut, but the sight before her is entrancing, and she can't look away, no matter how hard she tries. Catherine sets her laptop on the coffee table, hands trembling as she watches comments appear in the chatbox next to the livestream, people with filthy usernames requesting Chloe to do various things that make Catherine shift and squirm uncomfortably on her scratchy sofa. 

This is her _favourite_ _._ Her barely legal star student, smiling daintily and opening her legs slowly, rucking up the silk shift to reveal plain black panties. She rubs the heel of her hand against her clit through the thin fabric, arching her back and moaning, putting on a show. Her movements are slow, deliberate, teasing; she's working her viewers into a frenzy - and when she pulls her soaked underwear aside to push two fingers inside her, Catherine finds herself mirroring her movements without even realising, one hand drifting down between her legs and past the waistband of her sweatpants. 

Her breathing comes hard and fast as she watches Chloe angle herself just right to provide the camera with the perfect view of her working herself to climax, her moans breathy; the chatbox is going nuts. When she slides a third finger inside her, Catherine bites down on her bottom lip in order not to scream. The part of her brain still capable of rational thought is telling her to  _shut the laptop down and step away,_ but she already knows she's too far gone. Catherine blindly shucks off her pants, the haze of arousal rendering her movements jerky and uncoordinated, gaze fixated on the screen where Chloe's got her head thrown back, hair fanning out against the pillows as she moves faster, her other hand working at her clit.

When she comes, she cries out in the sweetest voice Catherine's ever heard, and she reaches her climax a few seconds later. It's the best fucking orgasm she's had in a long time, since David left. She can do nothing but sit there for a minute or two, panting hard, feeling satiated. The severity of the situation settles in only after her head's cleared, after she clears her history, closes the tab and washes her hands. She just watched one of her students put on a live show - and she fucking fingered herself to climax while watching it.

"Oh Christ," Catherine whispers in sheer horror, and banishes the laptop into her safe for the rest of the night.

 

 

It is not a good morning.

She gets up to her alarm and the sun shining through the blinds and for one blissful moment she forgets what happened last night.

It all comes rushing back once she gets out of bed, of course, which is much less pleasant. Catherine's headache comes back with twice the intensity, and aspirin doesn't help. And when she walks into class five minutes early, she  _knows_ something is up. Everyone is talking animatedly and it's raucous even for her monkey house of an AP Bio class. There's a lot more laughing and jeering and unsavoury sexual gestures more so than most days. It boils over when Chloe walks into the classroom and every single head turns to look at her.

Caden is - of course - the first to speak. "Hey,  _slut!_ " He calls from the back row. "I didn't know you were so good at putting up a show for a bunch of fucking dykes!"

To her credit, Chloe doesn't even flinch, she just keeps walking calmly towards her seat, avoiding everyone's gaze. Catherine tries to quell the hubbub with a shout for silence, but she's drowned out by the tide of voices howling all sorts of slurs in Chloe's direction. Catherine's just about to slam the whiteboard duster onto the ground when Caden turns to her with a huge grin on his face, like he's about to pull his trump card. 

With sudden clarity, Catherine realises what he's going to do.

"Hey, miss!" He yells over to her. "What did  _you_ think of it?"

In that instant, everyone freezes, Chloe inclusive. The whole class stops staring at Chloe in favour of turning their gaze onto Caden, their expressions a myriad of amazement, terror and consternation. Catherine can't help but feel a slight twinge of satisfaction as Caden realises he's crossed the line; he's cowed, shuffling in his seat and putting his head down. She affixes a cold glare on him, and sweeps her glance over the entire class. "I want silence," she states, low and deadly. "Get out yesterday's assignment." 

For once, the class goes smoothly. Nobody puts a toe out of line, too subdued to play the fool. Despite that, she's so thrown off her momentum that she's not sure how she manages to drag herself through the lesson. She ends up assigning the class homework and releasing them ten minutes early. Most everyone files out of the room in double time; Catherine overhears some of Caden's friends whispering agitatedly to him. She catches strains of 'what the hell were you thinking?' and 'that was way too far, dude', and shakes her head. She'll deal with Caden later, but for now her first priority is Chloe, who's packing up slowly, an effort hindered by the way her hands are shaking. 

"Hey," Catherine says, stepping over and gently touching her elbow. "Can we talk?"

Chloe squeezes her eyes shut, dropping her textbook into her backpack. She turns to face Catherine, eyes wide, words flowing like rapids. "Please, Miss Stewart, please don't tell the principal or my parents or anyone, I'm not like the other kids here, they're loaded and set for life, my family is struggling to keep me here and I don't want to burden my parents any more than I have to, they already can't afford to pay my fees, and they're so supportive of my future career choice even though it's not a typical steady job, and being a camgirl, it pays so well, I just want to make them proud, and I - "

Catherine can tell Chloe's going to go into hysterics, and places a hand on her shoulder, firmly looking her in the eye. Instantly Chloe calms down, taking a deep, shaky breath. "Shh, hey. Calm down, all right?" Chloe nods, biting her lip, tears welling up in her eyes. "Listen to me. I'm not judging you, all right? And I'm certainly not going to go to the principal, or your parents. There's nothing wrong with your line of work, no matter what  _anyone_ says. It's your body, and your sexuality, and you're a good girl who's got her heart in the right place. You have every right to take pride in the fact that you're carving out your own future." Catherine softens, squeezing her shoulder. "I'm very proud of you."

She has to say, she's always prided herself on knowing what to say to her students. Catherine is rewarded with Chloe's small smile as she swipes at her eyes with her sleeve. "Thank you. I needed that, a lot. I just - " She clenches one fist. "My shows are - they're pretty secret, and the viewership is select - I don't know how Caden got ahold of the password."

"I wouldn't put anything past Caden Samwell," Catherine answers drily. "Especially if he had enough motivation."

Chloe smiles bitterly. "He asked me out on a date a few weeks back. I said no, mostly because he's a massive tool, but also because I'm gay." Catherine's heart leaps, but she forces herself to stay calm and listen. "He turned against me after that, as do most boys who are too fragile to handle rejection... so I guess this might've been just a little bit inevitable."

She looks so forlorn that Catherine's heart aches. She reaches across to push a stray strand of hair behind Chloe's ear. The girl shivers under her touch, looking up at her with a flushed face. "Did you really... watch the show?"

Catherine's mouth goes dry, and she falters. The look of distress on Chloe's face is replaced by a mischievous grin. "It's okay." Something darkens in her eyes, her tone, and she leans in. "If I want to be honest, I'd be honoured if you enjoyed it."

_Fuck._

Their faces are inches from each other's. Catherine can hear her heartbeat, blood roaring in her ears. Chloe's eyes are hooded, she's right  _there,_ a little closer and Catherine could kiss her - 

The bell rings, signalling the official end of first period. It's a harsh, piercing sound that makes Chloe jerk sharply away with an apologetic smile. "Got to head off for Lit before Mrs Andrews kicks me out of class for being late." She bites her lip, as if considering, then quickly raises one hand to brush her knuckles against Catherine's cheek, fleeting and gentle. "I'll see you later, ma'am."

She darts out of class with her backpack hanging off one shoulder, and Catherine watches her go.

 

 

She's not sure what she's expecting after that, but surprisingly, everything just... goes back to normal. They smile at each other in the corridors as they make their way to the respective classrooms, they have their usual lighthearted conversations, Chloe's attentive in class. The incident blows over without much fuss, and Caden moves on to another victim within a few days. Nothing changes.

Fine, that's a lie. Every now and then when they're talking, Catherine'll look up and see the heat in Chloe's eyes that renders her speechless. She has to admit after a week that it's seriously messing with her head. 

And then Chloe comes to her requesting tuition, off the clock. Her grades aren't bad, but neither are they stellar, and according to Chloe there are some new concepts she's struggling to grasp. 

"Sure," Catherine finds herself saying. "Your place or mine?" And god, if that doesn't sound dirty, but Chloe just smiles. "I have three younger siblings. If we go to mine, we'll never get anything done." 

Catherine struggles to believe they'll get anything done if they're alone in her apartment together, either, but vocalizing her thoughts would  _definitely_ be crossing the line. They settle on a date, time and an agenda, and that's it. Clean, above board, nothing inappropriate.

But on the day, she's  _nervous._ It should just be a normal tuition session. Catherine forces herself not to be any more immoral and deplorable than she already is. 

But the moment the doorbell rings and she opens the door to see Chloe in a short skirt and cami, she knows she's well and truly  _fucked._

She tries, she really does. She lets her in with a light smile and sits her down at the dining table with her bio textbook out, watches as Chloe spreads her assignments out on the table. They focus, she explains some concepts, and they actually manage to work out the more complex parts of two whole chapters before Catherine accidentally makes the fatal mistake of brushing Chloe's hand while reaching over her arm to grab a pencil. They both freeze. Chloe stares up at Catherine, and she stares back. Her breath comes ragged as she just watches Chloe's pupils dilate, watches her mouth fall open as she inhales deeply.

"Tell me I'm not reading this wrong," Chloe says quietly, and this is the worst idea, this is  _wrong,_ Catherine thinks, but Chloe is so alluring and beautiful and charming and now she's got one hand on Catherine's thigh and the other reaching over to cup her face properly, a hot, needy look in her eyes. "Miss Stewart - "

"Cat," Catherine manages to choke out, her voice thick with desire. "Call me Cat."

Chloe moans, low and long. "God, I want to kiss you right now."

And how is she supposed to hold back after that? Catherine leans in, captures Chloe's lips in a sloppy kiss, grabbing at her shoulders and pulling her close. Chloe responds enthusiastically, sliding one hand against the back of her neck and rubbing her thumb along the edge of Catherine's mouth, coaxing her lips apart into an open-mouthed kiss. They make out for a good ten minutes, Chloe straddling Catherine's lap and looping her arms around the older woman's waist. 

"Fuck," Catherine honest-to-god  _whimpers_ when Chloe moves her mouth down to her neck, sucking a bruise into her pale skin. Two fingers press into Catherine's mouth and she licks, sucks, cries out when Chloe pulls her hand back and trails it down between Catherine's legs, beneath her chiffon skirt, gentle against the seam of her cunt. "Tell me you want this," Chloe says, voice shot through, and Catherine rasps out a  _please,_ unable to string words together to form a coherent sentence. Chloe spreads her open, buries her fingers up to the knuckles with ease, the pad of her thumb brushing against Catherine's swollen clit. Catherine buries her face in Chloe's hair as the girl groans, moving her hips against Catherine's thigh. "God, so wet for me,  _fuck,"_ Chloe murmurs, digging her nails into Catherine's hip to steady herself. 

She's shuddering, so close, and Chloe must be able to tell, because she presses a searing kiss to her lips and drops to her knees, pushing Catherine's skirt up around her waist and putting her mouth on her wet heat. It's like an electric shot rippling down her spine, and Catherine comes hard, tugging at Chloe's hair, teeth sinking into her bottom lip and drawing blood. She's still shaking when Chloe nimbly hops back into her lap, peppering her face with butterfly kisses and sucking gently at the wound on her lip. She can taste herself on Chloe's tongue, and she watches in rapt fascination as Chloe licks her fingers clean with a wicked grin. Her hair is mussed and disheveled, eyes bright, face flushed, lips red and plush and wet. When Catherine slips one hand beneath Chloe's short skirt, her inner thighs are slick.

A breath escapes her lips. 

Yeah, she's  _definitely_ fucked.

 

 

Somehow, they make it to the bedroom, and they fuck for hours. Every time Catherine feels like she can't possibly come again, Chloe uses those long fingers, wet mouth, skilled tongue, brings her to climax once more. Chloe's name slips from her mouth a hundred times, and Catherine does her best to return the favour. By the time they're both well and truly fucked out, it's evening, the sun dipping beneath the horizon. Chloe's propped up on one elbow, chin resting on her hand, just watching Catherine lying supine on the bed with a fond smile adorning her face. Catherine runs her fingers through Chloe's hair, the sweat drying cool on her skin. There's silence in the bedroom, the good kind. 

Chloe breaks it with a question that seems to echo. "Can I ask you something?" 

Catherine hums, looking over at her and lifting her head to press a kiss to her lips. "What is it?"

The girl smiles, blushing a little as she ducks her head. "I mean... when did you..." She gestures at both of them ruefully, and Catherine understands. It's a hard question to answer, though. She thinks hard, realises she doesn't really  _know,_ per se. Somewhere along the line, she just lost her heart, and she can't pinpoint the moment, but does she really need to?

She tells Chloe so, and turns the question back on her. "How about you?"

"Don't know," Chloe parrots right back, and they both giggle like schoolchildren at the absurdity of it for a second before they fall silent once more. Chloe traces the curve of Catherine's jaw from her ear all the way down to her collarbone, resting her fingers on a love bite beginning to bruise. "But I do."

Catherine yawns, feeling drowsy. She smiles sleepily at Chloe. "You do what?"

"I do love you," Chloe whispers, and Catherine laughs softly, tugging her close, pressing their bodies together into an embrace. "Come here." 

And Chloe does. 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: DON'T HAVE SEX WITH YOUR TEACHERS, said the author, who is on the fast track to dating one of her teachers.


End file.
